I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame for supporting and holding a non-self-supporting air filtering elements for installation in wall frames or housings with or without maintenance protection.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of this support and holding frame is to add rigidity to predominantly flexible or compressible filter elements in filter housings or wall frames. By means of a certain height of these frames, the respective distance between pressing device and ceiling edge is simultaneously lined or equalized.
This type of frame is necessary where the non-self-supporting filter bodies are flexible in all directions and which are, in part, exchanged under clear protective bags. Flexible filter bodies or filter inserts are preferred in those areas of application in which the possible disposal of the used filters offer corresponding prerequisites for reducing the disposal volume several times. In many cases this is due for direct charging of incinerators or of the long-term storage in waste containers. Prior to these processes, the saturated filter inserts are cut, pressed or are precompacted from all sides in a compactor.
It is known, for example, to use rigid support frames from which flexible and compressible filter elements are taken which are subsequently processed into compact waste by means of volume reduction. Examples of such various filters with frames are described by the following printed matter: German Published Application No. 1 507 784, German Published Application No. 2 751 640, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,407. Some of these known and holding frames are equipped with a hinge flap at the front in order to be able to directly removed the filter elements from the horizontal plane in the pulling direction.
Previous designs fail to utilize such frames in a manner that they can be safely handled and operated. If the dust saturated or contaminated frames remaining in the housings are treated with decontaminants, residues of these materials adhere in the corners. This condition very quickly results in corrosion damage. Since the filter elements are also removed from the support and holding frames through a protective bag, it is necessary to facilitate easier manipulation by way of installations on the support frame.